A New Beginning
by brighteyesindarktimes
Summary: Sherlock makes a mess and John takes care of him. Will Sherlock tell John the truth about it?


**AN: So I'm new to the whole Omegle thing, but I like the way this is turning out. **

**None of the character's are mine or my partner in this story, that honor belongs to ACD, Moffat and Gatiss. More "chapters" will be added when possible. Please feedback is MUCH appreciated. **

Stranger: Sherlock walked into John's bedroom, trousers wet and a sharp smell of urine in the air. "Daddy?" He shook John's shoulder lightly, making sure the other man was awake. "Please, please do not be angry with my, Daddy, I am so sorry, but I had an accident. Again."

You: John blinked his eyes slowly and finally saw Sherlock in the dark. " Sherlock. What in the bloody hell? What's going on?"

Stranger: Sherlock swallowed. But he had decided to go for this, and he would not back out now. "I am so sorry, Daddy, but I had another accident. There was nothing I could have done, it was already wet when I woke up, so please don't be angry with me."

You: John shook his head. "Sherlock, what are you going on about? I'm not your dad, and did you seriously piss the bed!? What in the hell..."

Stranger: Sherlock was frantic now, this had been a bad idea, why had he done it, he should not have done it, it was not fine, who did something crazy like that? "Please don't be angry with me. I know I promised that it would not happen again, but it is cold and wet and I want it to stop. Please help me."

You: John gets up and grabs a towel from the door. " Have you gone and hit your head on something you stupid man. Come here." John wraps the towel around Sherlock's waist and turns to open the door.

Stranger: Finally, John does something, and Sherlock is so relieved, he is sure John must see it on his face. There is a towel around his hips now, warming him and covering up most of the stain. "Thank you" he says quietly and starts to move towards the door.

You: John has a look of confusion on his face but goes after Sherlock. " Hold on, you need to go and take a shower. Off you go, and warm water."

Stranger: John is following him. That is good. But how fare will he go? Should Sherlock be grateful that it worked up until now, or should he push his luck? "I..., I will, Daddy, thank you for not being angry with me. Will you help me later, with my mattress? And could you give me a fresh pajama?" He keeps his eyes on John, even if he is afraid of what he might see there.

You: John is still unsure as to what has happened to Sherlock but agrees to help. " Yes, Sherlock I will help you after you get out. And your pajamas." John doesn't bother to correct him that he isn't his father. "Come here, I'll turn the shower on for you."

Stranger: Sherlock follows John into the bathroom and waits for the water to get warm. He gets out of his soiled clothes and thinks of John removing them for him, taking care of him, but that is just greedy, John has taken care of him, he brought him here and is fetching fresh pajamas now, he has been nice and kind. Sherlock feels warm all over as he steps under the shower, and has to be more than just the hot water on his skin.

You: John checks to make sure Sherlock gets in the shower and then goes out and enters Sherlock's room. While rummaging through his dresser, John thinks about why Sherlock is acting this way and if he is okay. Finally finding new pajamas, John turns around but Sherlock is already standing just outside of the door.

Stranger: Sherlock just rinsed himself quickly and slung another towel around his hips, wanting to go back to John. And there he is, with Sherlock's clean pajamas, looking concerned and bit baffled. "I am all clean now. It does feel much better."

You: John is clearly startled, clearing his throat. " Uh, right. I got you a new pair of pajamas, I'll just go and fetch a new sheet for the bed. Dry off and get dressed, I will be right back. John hands over the clothes and goes to move around Sherlock.

Stranger: Sherlock lets John go, but only reluctantly. He thinks of John, toweling him dry, helping him into his pajamas, but that would be a bit much. This is already a bit much. So gets dressed as fast as he can, not wanting to embarrass John even more. Then he sits down at the foot of his bed, waiting for John to come back.

You: John steps out and looks over at Sherlock. He moves to close the door but Sherlock turns around, removes his towel and begins to dry off his hair. Blushing slightly, John quickly turns and looks for the sheets. Grabbing whichever his hand can grab, he goes back into Sherlock's room. He is already dressed and his hair is still slightly damp. Clearing his throat, he motions for Sherlock to get off and begins to put the new sheet on.

Stranger: Sherlock is not sure what to do. John is taking care of the bed, and so he just stands there, a bit ashamed of what he has done, but so grateful that John would do this for him, without asking questions or making comments. He starts to shiver a bit from the cold, still damp from the shower.

You: Finishing up, John looks over and sees that Sherlock is starting to shiver. He grabs a blanket and moves to wrap it around Sherlock. " Come here you git." John chuckles softly, " No need to freeze now."

Stranger: John covers him with a blanket. It is soft and warm, and he is snuggling into it, imagining it were John's arms around him. " Will you put me to bed, Daddy, like you used to do when I was small?" Surely John would do that? Tug him in, perhaps kiss his forehead? Oh, that would be wonderful, John kissing him like that.

You: John smiles slightly and kisses the top of Sherlock's head. " Sure, come on." John moves onto the bed and pulls the blankets back. " Off you pop in." There is a nagging feeling in the back of John's mind that Sherlock isn't being himself on purpose but he ignores it and pats the bed besides him.

Stranger: This is just wonderful. He should have had more faith in John, of course John would make it all right. He can still feel the dry lips on his brow, and he starts to smile a little as he lies down beside John, waiting for the sheets to be folded over him.

You: John smiles when he notices Sherlock's mouth twitch upwards. When Sherlock is finally settled in, John pulls the blankets up and tucks it around body. Now that he is done with everything John doesn't really have a reason to stay. He fidgets with the top blanket and leans down to kiss Sherlock's head again. " Um, well I best be off to bed now..."

Stranger: Sherlock hesitates for just a second before he brings his arms back up over the sheets. He takes John's hand firmly in his, and now he has to look away, he can not look at John and say this. "Thank you, John, for... for indulging me like this. That was very good of you. You are of course free to go back to your bed and forget about this. But you could also ... stay with me? I would like that very much."

You: John shakes his head slightly and frowns a bit. "I kind of figured you weren't really a kid there." John looks down at Sherlock's hand firmly holding his. Sighing, John pulls down the sheets and goes in next to Sherlock. Feeling the warmth coming off of him, John scoots closer and pulls the sheets back up.

Stranger: Sherlock just lies there for some time, enjoying the feeling of John, so close to him, holding him tight. "I did not want to annoy you, John. I know you have... questions, but I am not sure if I could answer them. Just let me have this tonight?" He takes John's hand again, interweaving their fingers.

You: John looks over at Sherlock and closes his eyes. " To be honest I don't even know where to start on..." John waves his hands between the two. " I am okay with just laying here with you tonight." John looks down at their intertwined fingers and smiles. John squeezes Sherlock's hand and kisses Sherlock's forehead one last time and pulls his head back down.

Stranger: Sherlock sighs happily. He does not want to sleep, he wants to enjoy every minute of this, safe it all, so that he can relive it later, keep it forever in his brain, but he is exhausted, and he has not slept last night. He is save with John, and so he relaxes against the other man and starts slowly to drift towards sleep.

You: John looks over when he feels Sherlock's body starting to relax. He smiles and closes his eyes. The only thing John can hear is Sherlock's soft breathing and the rustle of the sheets whenever Sherlock twitches. He ends up falling asleep with his head resting on Sherlock's shoulder.

Stranger: Sherlock wakes up. Something is not right. Something is strange. Then he remembers last night. Oh, this is what felt so different. John is still here, right beside Sherlock, head on Sherlock's shoulders. He relaxes again. Everything is right, more then right, and he lies still, looking at John, feeling John's body against his own, trying to take in as much as possible before John wakes up and this has to end.

You: John is pulled from his sleep when he feels a heavy weight shift next to him. He mumbles in his sleep and digs his head deeper and Sherlock's neck and breathes deeply through his nose and slowly drifts back to sleep.

Stranger: Just for one moment Sherlock is afraid that John is waking up already, but no. He only comes closer, leaning against Sherlock, and Sherlock can feel his warm breath against his neck. He wants this to stay. This should never stop. How often could he persuade John to do this? Every month? Every two month? The idea of waiting so long to have this again is horrible. How could he go so long without this?

You: John is half awake when he feels Sherlock tense. Noticing that their hands are no longer intertwined, John pats around under the sheet looking for Sherlock's hand. Finally finding it, he grabs it and squeezes lightly. Not wanting to get up just yet, he keeps his eyes closed and shifts slightly to his side.


End file.
